1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Power adapters provide power with a standard voltage for electronic devices. A power adapter may include a transmission line with a length of 1 meter or 1.5 meters. Impedance of the transmission line may cause the voltage at the electronic device to be less than the standard voltage. In addition, when the current flowing through the electronic device changes, the voltage at the electronic device changes. This is potentially damaging for the electronic device.